Things happen
by Blaze
Summary: Ba: Buffy and Spike have been travelling around and they find out something and have to see Angel, who's married and before you all start throwing things at me just read the story, BA happiness ending. Spike freindly.


Title: Things happen

Author: Blaze

E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Jennifer, and Natalie.

Distribution: If you'd like it just ask.

Authors note: This came to me and I wrote it in three hours.

Summary: Buffy and Spike have been travelling around and they find out something and have to see Angel, who's married and before you all start throwing things at me just read the story, It 

Will all be okay I promise.

Spoilers: I don't think there are any.

Buffy tapped lightly with the pads of her fingers on her legs with anticipation, she was sitting in the passenger side of a car being driven by Spike. They had become very good friends in the years since Dawn had left for a university in Britain. He had found another part of the Gem of Amara and Willow and Tara had made it so only Spike could use it.

Spike had been the only one she had stayed in face to face contact with since the last big battle. She only communicated with the others though e-mail, well everyone but Giles who still hated the "blasted machines" so she sent him postcard from her travels.

After they'd brought her back from the dead she hadn't gone back to college but got a job and looked after Dawn, but after Dawn left for university she and Spike took off. Fighting evil all over the world. 

She could remember the last time she had seen them all, it had been in the aftermath of another ascension. The Scoobies and LA gang had joined together in the battle. At the time the scene had reminded her of when Angel left. There were fire engines, ambulances and police cars all around. The whole gang had sat in the park recovering and tending wounds. Angel had been shot in the arm and Buffy was cleaning it up, but he began to shake violently and he knocked her over. He screamed in pain and Buffy burst into tears calling his name. He soon stopped but lay motionless and she flung herself over him crying more forcefully. Everyone looked at her in a strange way when she stopped crying and pulled herself off him with a strange look on her face. They averted their attention to Angel when they heard a gasp for breath and then coughing. 

Angel had gained his Shanshu that day and they all celebrated, until it was just Buffy and Angel. They stood facing each other neither knowing what to say. Their hands gravitated towards each other and they linked their fingers. Angel pulled her close and they shared a tender kiss before he enfolded her in his arms. 

They both knew it still wasn't the time for them, Angel may have completed his destiny but Buffy still had hers. They kissed one last time then parted ways. 

And that was the last time she had seen any of them, and here she was, now thirty years old and the longest living slayer ever to be recorded, and on her way to completing her destiny. 

In the back of the car a girl no older that eighteen slept peacefully with her head using her arm as a pillow. Her name is Natalie and her destiny had begun a year ago when she had been called to be the next slayer, Buffy had taken her in after her watcher had been murdered. Natalie had known all her life she would be the slayer but she was still young and needed training. 

Buffy, Spike and Natalie had travelled together since and when they had passed though LA they'd heard of a prophecy that was about to take place and had collected their belongings and headed straight back to Sunnydale, a place they hadn't visited in years. 

"Hellmouth to Buffy, hey Buffy," Spike called bringing her out of her daze.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him.

"We're here," he informed her.

"Oh," Buffy looked past Spike and though the window that showed her old house, the house Angel now lived in with his wife and children. 

Spike smiled at her sympathetically then got out of the car deciding she needed time and opened the back door to wake Natalie.

Buffy blinked a few times then unhooked her seat belt and got out of the car and walked around to other side where Natalie was sitting on the edge of the seat her feet resting on the pavement.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"Sorry luv, but this needs to be done quick."

He reached out his hand and she took it pulling herself up and then closing the door. She smoothed out her hair and rubber her eyes. 

"How do I look?" she asked suddenly more awake.

"Gorgeous Luv, but why do you care? It normally doesn't bother you."

"Well it's not every day I get to meet a hero, bar you two of course." 

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she looked at Spike, "What have you been saying?"

Spike put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "only small things, she was asking questions."

Buffy had asked because she had not spoke his name since they have last seen each other because the name hurt to much to hear. Natalie did have a right to know about why they were here but nothing else.

Buffy smiled at him to say sorry for jumping down his throat but he understood.

The three of them walked to the door and Spike was about to knock when they heard children's laughter coming from the back garden. So they walked around the side of the house.

The site broke Buffy's heart, a woman with short brown hair lay on a lounge chair holding a book but was sneakily watching the two children playing with the man in the center of the yard. They man was Angel and he looked so happy it killed her.

The woman seemed to notice them first being closer to them and got up and walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked the three.

"Yes, we'd like to speak to your husband."

"Sure, what about?" she asked looking over the three strangers.

"That's private honey, now can we speak to him," Natalie said rather rudely. 

Buffy shook her head, Natalie was always like that with everyone other that her and Spike. 

Buffy looked over at Angel again and he stopped playing with the children and he stood up staring as he could sense something, Buffy smiled broadly. He could still feel her around, granted it wasn't as strong as it used to be because his vampire senses used to heighten the feeling, but it was still there and he could feel her. 

Spike could see the woman felt unsafe as she was backing up, so he shouted his name loud and Angel spun around unable to believe his ears. His eyes landed on Buffy and hers landed on his. 

Angel began to walk fast in their direction and Buffy took off in a run, when they met she jumped on him her arms wrapped around neck and her legs around his waist. 

Spike looked at Angel's wife who was looking in shock, Spike couldn't believe Angel had married the woman. Sure Buffy had practically talked him into it but still, he was a grown man and had will power. Angel had met Jennifer when he joined her self defence class, he'd decided just because he was human didn't mean he shouldn't keep hunting vampires. Jennifer had been married before and had two children who were now seven and six. They'd become friends and a year ago started dating. They had married six months ago. 

Buffy and Angel were pulling apart and were walking to where Buffy had left the others. Angel hugged Spike, they had become friends and Spike had kept him informed with Buffy info. He then shook Natalie's hand.

"Natalie?" Angel questioned.

"Yes," she beamed. "I've heard so much about you and there's so much I want to ask you."

"Liam, what's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"These are some old friends of mine," Angel told her. "And if they're here it means we need to talk, correct?" he asked looking at Buffy who shook her head. "We're going to go inside, I promise I'll explain later," he told her and ushered the others inside. 

[{*}]

They were all in the living room, Angel, Spike and Natalie sat down in different chairs and Buffy stood pacing the room.

"So what's the problem? Not that's it not great to see you but why are you here?" Angel asked directing his question at Buffy.

"We found a Prophecy, and you needed to hear about it," Buffy told him.

"Well that is it?"

Spike pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and offered it to Buffy but she shook her head so he put it in front of him and began to read.

"The Angel will once again fall, The deception of living covering the vampire with a soul will disintegrate revealing the truth. He will fight and he will," Spike finished.

"That was all that could be translated, and there was one more word or phrase that couldn't be translated, there were a few options though, live, gain humanity, find his destiny or," Buffy paused and looked at Spike.

"Die, the other option was die or cease to exist."

Angel looked like he'd been staked though the heart, "That's all, I knew it was too good to be true."

"We'll fight this Angel, you will not die!" Her voice was like steal and she was so sure what she was saying was true.

"I…I need to be alone," Angel said then got out of his chair and headed for the stairs Buffy grabbed him and hugged him then pulled away, Angel went up the stairs.

Buffy went and sat herself next to Spike and rested her head on his shoulder dramatically, he reached his hand up and patted her head.

"He can't die! We have to find a solution."

"I know love, we will."

"So you to had a thing?" Natalie asked.

Spike smiled at the use of words Natalie used, when they met she used to speak properly but in the past year the girl had begun to talk more like Buffy everyday.

"A big thing," Buffy replied. 

"I'm not surprised, he's a total hottie and those eyes…" she trailed off.

"He's married," Buffy said raising her head off Spike's shoulder.

"Hey it doesn't stop you from thinking things, I saw the way you looked at him when he was in the yard," Natalie told her matter of factly. 

Buffy grinned then shrugged.

"What happened?"

"Remember that watchers diary I let you read about a vampire and a slayer in love? I told you it was hundred years old? Well the slayer was me and the vampire was Angel."

"So what are we going to do?" Natalie asked taking in what she was just told.

"He's coming with us, we can go to England and Dawn and Giles will help us figure things out."

"He's not going anywhere," Jennifer said from the living room. 

All three looked in her direction, "Sorry love but he has too," Spike told her.

"Why does he have to go with you," Jennifer asked concern for her husband showing in her eyes.

"Link I said before love, it's private," Spike told her.

"I think I deserve to know why you want to drag him over seas."

"Okay we'll tell you that if you can tell me what he was doing ten years ago," Natalie said with a smirk.

That seemed to have stumped her, "I don't care about his past. It's the present I'm worried about, Liam never told me about his past it always seemed too painful to talk about and I respected that. And even if you did share his past with him, it still gives you no right to step in and take him away."

"He's coming to England," Natalie told her. "It's for his safety.

"Tell me why his life's in danger, other wise he isn't going."

"She'll fight you for him," Spike said with a grin and pointed to Buffy.

"Spike," Buffy said in a stern tone. "She loves him and is concerned. Angel has to choose whether to come with us, although if he say's no I'll be tempted to knock him out and drag him on the plane, it's up to him. "

"And I'm not going to go," Angel said from the stairs, he'd heard raised voices and wanted to see what was going on. "And don't knock me out Buffy I'll just get on the first plane back, if it's my time, it's my time. I've had my fair share."

"But…"Buffy tried to protest.

"No buts, and if I'm going to die then there's something I want you to have. I'll be right back," Angel turned around and went back up the stairs.

"I'll knock him out," Spike said with a smile to show he was joking.

"What going on, please tell me!" She begged.

"Sorry honey, it's not our place," Natalie told her.

Spike turned to Buffy; "he still needs to leave this town if anything's going to happen. It'll happen here, he has to go to LA."

"He said he's not going any were, He's staying," Jennifer said, she looked frightened for his life.

"She'll fight you for him," Spike repeated, he just wanted to see Buffy kick some but, Angel and Buffy were what's supposed to be.

"Spike will you stop that, we're not fighting over Angel."

"If he's so desperate to see a fight we'll give him one," she said.

"In mud?" Spike asked hopefully and received a punch off Buffy "Ouch," he said and rubbed his arm.

"Jennifer you don't have to fight her, and Spike stop causing trouble. I'm not going anywhere."

Angel finished walking down the stairs, "But I want you to have this," Angel pulled out a small purple velvet box and moved in front of Buffy. 

Jennifer looked at the box and recognised it, He used to keep it in his bedside cabinet but when they moved in it disappeared. She never got a chance to see what was in it. 

Buffy took the box and opened it, when she saw the silver ring in the box a tear slid down her face, "Oh Angel," She whispered and threw herself on him hugging him tight.

When they pulled apart Buffy took his hands and noticed he was still wearing his with the heart facing in and another tear fell down her face. 

"You had this all that time?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I wanted to give it back but it never felt like the right time, the one time I thought it was going to be okay, that time on Thanksgiving I was going to give it you but things went wrong as usual."

They leaned forward as if to kiss but they both seemed to remember Angel's wife was watching so touched foreheads and rubbed noses instead. 

"Awwww," Natalie said. "That's so sweet, the claddagh ring," she sighed and rolled her head to the side.

Angel swallowed the tears that threatened to come out and coughed and pulled back, he looked at Jennifer who was crying and then turned and went in to the kitchen.

Angel wordlessly told Buffy he was going to her, then followed his wife.

"Jen," he called 

"She's the one," Jennifer said with a sob.

"I don't understand," Angel said with a confused expression on his face.

"Just after we were married," she started and turned to face him. "I was cleaning in your office and the computer was on, and you got e-mail. I know I shouldn't have but I read it. It was from a "B" and said how she loved you, missed you, wished she could be here and stuff like that. After reading that I was shocked, I thought you were having an affair. I skimmed though the mail you had sent and there was one where you were talking about me, asking her advice about what to do, I though it was kind of sweet. Then you said that you only ever loved her and always would. I felt like dying, it said that you cared for me but didn't love me, I closed it down and cried in our room. But I came to the conclusion that I was here and she wasn't and there must be a reason, so I was going to hold you and never let go."

"Oh, Jen. I'm sorry you went through that. I do love you, but…" Angel lowered his head he hated lying. 

"You love her more," Jennifer finished off.

Angel didn't answer, " I'm staying with you and the kids, Buffy and I are the past. There are things keeping us apart that I can't explain to you, but there, there and there dangerous."

Jennifer walked forward and hugged him, "I love you," She whispered and Angel didn't answer.

[{*}]

When Angel re-entered the living room they were all standing up, and waiting by the door.

"We're going to leave, but we're staying in town. We're going to be your bodyguards until this is over.

Angel smiled and nodded nothing there was nothing he could do to dissuade them. They left the house and headed for a hotel and checked in, Spike and Natalie unpacked while Buffy went down to the cyber café to e-mail the guys and phone Giles giving them all the news. 

Buffy threw herself onto the bed after telling everyone and lifted her hand where she'd put the ring and twirled it around with her thumb. She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it before dropping her hand back onto the bed. Her cheeks pulled up into a smile at the thought of him, and she closed her eyes remembering the good times.

[{*}]

The next day Buffy and Spike took Natalie on a tour of the town which wouldn't have taken long if the hadn't also been pointing out where things happened like, where Angel was poisoned, the spot where Buffy and Spike made the deal. The mansion had been a good one and especially the school.

When night began to fall they headed over to Angels, and knocked on the door. Angel answered it, then called in he was going out. The four of them headed to the cemetery and Buffy jumped on top of a headstone bringing back memories for Angel and herself. 

"So how's things with the Misses?" Spike asked. 

"Fine, I told her I couldn't tell her about my past that is was top secret, she now thinks I' some sort of spy."

"We're sorry," Buffy apologised.

"It's not your fault," he told her and put his arms around her. 

"I've not seen you in years then I come along and screw up your life, it feels like my fault."

"Everything's fine there's nothing to worry about," he kissed the top of her head then pulled himself up next to her on the headstone.

The night was uneventful so they spent most of the night talking; mostly it was Angel answering all of Natalie's questions. 

When they parted it was on the promise they'd meet up the next night so Angel went home and the others to the hotel. 

[{*}]

Angel finished his food then cleaned the dishes with Jennifer before heading upstairs to do some work. Jennifer popped her head in the door and asked if he wanted anything he shook his head then told her he was going to be in there late and not to interrupt him, She nodded in understanding.

Angel waited awhile then climbed out of his window, the window that he used to climb in at night and watch Buffy through. After last night and dodging Jennifer's questions about what he was doing all night he decided tonight he would just sneak out. He did every so often to go patrolling. 

At the moment he jumped down Jennifer looked into the room needing to ask him a question and saw him go out of the window. She got Claire; the girl form next door to come over quickly then followed Angel. 

He made his way to the cemetery and found the gang already there, he hugged Buffy, they just couldn't seem to get enough of the body contact, maybe it was because of the years apart, so every time they got a chance they would touch. Like sitting really close or walking side by side and letting their hands touch.

Jennifer stood behind a tree far from the scene but not too far that she couldn't see. She was going to shout out that someone was sneaking up behind her husband and Buffy but kept quiet as they both turned and then jumped off the stone. The person sneaking up seemed to be thinking twice then ran off, she saw Buffy shrug then run after the guy. Then the other girl Natalie ran after her leaving the two guys all by themselves. 

Jennifer stayed in her hiding place and didn't see the attacker in time to shout a warning to them, two guys came out of nowhere and jumped Spike while three others went after Angel. 

She stopped from running when she saw that Spike had the two guys under control and the Angel had already knocked one out. 

Spike produced a wooden stick from under his jacket and stuck it in the heart of one of the attackers but that wasn't what she found most disturbing it was the fact that the guy then turned into dust. She almost fainted, but stopped herself and watched out for her husband, who was now on the floor a cloud of dust floating in slow motion above him but with the other two attackers closing in. 

Deciding that he needed help she took off in a run to him, and Spike was doing the same and the last one went to dust. One of them turned and faced her and she froze in shock, his disfigured face scared her and she couldn't budge.

Buffy and Natalie walked back into view to see the two vampires leaning over Angel, but what shocked them more was that one of them took their hood down to reveal a very pale brunette. 

"ANGEL," Buffy screamed and ran as fast as she could to him.

Drusilla bit into him and drank fast then scratched her hand and placed her finger in his mouth only able to give him a little before Spike kicked her off him, and staked the lackey. 

"Spike," she said in her singsong voice.

"Run," Spike ordered. 

No matter what she did he would always have a soft spot for her and couldn't kill her.

"Too late," Buffy said, as she appeared in front of Spike through the ashes of Drusilla. 

Jennifer's shock seemed to have worn off as she ran over to them, crying with tears streaming down her face.

Buffy stood there in shock just looking at him, watching the little trickle of blood flow down his neck and on to the floor. His body was blocked as Jennifer covered him. 

"He's gone," Buffy said still seemingly unaffected by his death. 

"The prophecy came true. The word was Die, not live or destiny. OF COURSE HE WAS GOING TO DIE. HE WAS GIVEN A FEW YEARS FOR HIS LIFETIME OF PAIN," Buffy said starting in a whisper and ending up in a shout.

"Buffy, calm down," Spike ordered.

"They took him, " Buffy looked like a lost little girl.

Spike pulled her to him, and she started to cry.

"Why are you just standing there?" Jennifer shouted. "Get an ambulance, GET AND AMBULANCE." 

Natalie took off in a run to do just that, even though she knew it was too late.

She then placed herself back over him, and Buffy stayed in the circle of Spikes arms looking away hoping that if she prayed hard enough it wouldn't be true. They were still like that when the sirens pierced the air.

[{*}]

Angel had been dead three days and his funeral had been that morning, and now was the wake. All his and Jennifer's friends had arrived and Buffy wanted to talk to them so she circled the room doing just that, and through them she got to know the Angel that they knew. The husband, the father and the friend. 

She wanted to speak to Jennifer but the woman had yet to show her face. Buffy had felt like hiding too, but decided she needed to celebrate his life, making everyone know how he was her lifeline at one point in her life, he was a great man and deserved to be remembered. 

Buffy looked toward the stairs and was debating on whether to go up and talk to her, if anyone knew what she was going though it was she. She changed her mind when she saw an elderly lady walking up the stairs she looked like Jennifer so she figured it was her mother.

Half an hour later Jennifer walked down the stairs, she looked like she'd been crying with puffy cheeks and red eyes. She looked around the room and saw all her friends there and lots of people she didn't recognise. 

Then she saw Buffy and saw red, and stormed over to her.

"What do you think your doing here?" she asked though gritted teeth.

"I'm here because I loved Angel," Buffy told her.

"His name is Liam. And you're the reason he's dead. If it wasn't for you he'd be alive if it weren't for you, that gang wouldn't have know where he was, if it weren't for you!

Jennifer had believed that the whole fiasco in the cemetery had been a gang attack, unable to believe the truth.

"His name is Angel, my Angel. I'm not the reason he's dead, it was destined. You have no right to speak to me like that. Angel was mine, he told me once he'd only ever loved one woman in his life, and it was I. No one knew him like I do, and the same goes for him knowing me," Buffy said no longer wanting to hold back. The woman was upset but it was no reason to lay blame.

"LIAM was my husband and you were trying to seduce him away from me," Jennifer spat out.

"Well it wouldn't be hard."

__

Crack, Jennifer's hand connected with Buffy's and the whole room went quiet and looked at them. 

"You bitch, His death is on your hands." 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said then turned her back on Jennifer wanting to walk away,

"Oh no you don't," Jennifer grabbed Buffy s hair.

"Don't hurt her Buffy," Cordelia shouted. "She's just upset."

Cordelia was one of the only people from Angels past that had stayed around him, the others had moved on.

"Her hurt me?" Jennifer asked.

Buffy kicked out causing Jennifer to let go of her hair and stumble back.

"I don't want to fight you, I know you're only hurting and are hitting out on me. But I'm hurting to and could retaliate. 

"I'm so scared," Jennifer said sarcastically.

Her grief had clouded her judgement, her normally calm and peaceful ways and been changed into violent behaviour. 

Buffy's eyes blazed with anger but she turned again, and heard Jennifer coming so turned on her quicker than any human should be able to and looked at her stopping Jennifer in her places. Buffy jumped and spun in the air above Jennifer's head and landed behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Jennifer turned around and met Buffy's fist. 

Jennifer went down and hard and Cordelia bent down beside her to help her up, "You should have left it. You may be a good fighter, but Buffy's ten times better."

The punch seemed to have knocked the rage out of her and she took Cordelia's hand and pulled herself up. She looked at Buffy who had handed a woman a piece of paper, then looked back at Jennifer then left the house. 

Jennifer saw Spike giving out similar things to the other guests she didn't recognise then let herself be ushered away by her mother into the kitchen to be cleaned up. She saw a piece of paper hanging out of Cordelia's back pocket and reached offer and snatched it and quickly hid it in her cardigan. 

[{*}]

Buffy looked over at the sea of faces, all faces from her past.

Willow and Tara still going strong, now living in New York and they owned a chain of magic shops.

Xander and Anya had got married soon after Buffy had been brought back to life and their child stood next to them, 7 year old Jesse.

Giles had moved back to England when Dawn had gone over there to a university, he had married a woman named Michelle and they seemed happy. Dawn had got involved with a trainee watcher and seemed to be happy. They first met because he wanted to know all about Buffy but he'd soon forgot all about big sister and fell for Dawn.

Wesley stood off to the side all-alone; he's never married. He'd had a very serious relationship with a woman but she'd been murdered by a vampire.

Gunn had turned up with his girlfriend Jemma. Fred had turned up with David Nabit, and their daughter Hope.

Cordelia was there but with no one, she dated a lot but never seemed to settle down.

Oz came too with his friend Kevin, another werewolf he'd met on his travels.

Faith and Kate were there too; they had become friends while Faith was in prison as Kate served as a go between when Angel needed to talk to her. They'd started their own business, well it was Angels but they'd changed the name. 

The host was there too; he was next to Cordelia. He still owned the bar and had a thing going with a fergly demon, they have great voices.

Anne and a few kids from the center arrived a little late, and were welcomed by Gunn.

Even Lindsey showed his face, paying respect to someone, which he'd realised, helped him to his destiny.

There were some Buffy didn't recognise, standing in the background.

Buffy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and they all looked at her.

"We're all here tonight to pay respects to a great man, throughout his time he's helped all of us in different ways. He always put others before himself and never once complained. He had many years of pain but at least he had just those few years to be happy and be human like he'd always dreamed. 

The vampire Angelus did many wrongs and Angel carried that guilt around with him everyday, he never felt like he was worth our love, friendship or help. We know different and I think he eventually felt worthy and he was very much." 

She stopped talking and looked down as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Well, that's all I have to say," she finished barley able to speak through sobs and moved away to stand with her old friends. 

Jennifer had hid behind a tree and heard what Buffy had said and had seen all the people going one by one to put something over his grave, then leave.

Buffy was the last one she sat cross-legged in front of the grave and traced the letters with her finger carving out the fake name. She took a marker from her pocket and wrote something Jennifer couldn't see.

Buffy wrote above Liam 'Angel', and under a dear father and husband. 'Our Angel, Loved by many, our saviour.' Then drew the claddagh symbol.

Buffy stood, "I love you Angel," She said. "Always, forever. Remember them? That's all we have."

Buffy walked away leaving a confused Jennifer hiding behind a tree. Jennifer went to the grave and looked at all the gifts littering the grave then at what Buffy had done. The ground moved beneath her feet and a hand popped out through the turf and it had Angels ring on it. 

Jennifer couldn't believe her eyes and ran as fast as she could out of the cemetery and would probably forget about what had happened.

Buffy stepped out of the shadows grinning as she watched Jennifer run like hell was on her heals. 

She walked over to the grave and grabbed the hand and pulled, out came a head then a body followed by legs.

"You have great timing," Buffy told him.

He didn't reply, just hugged her tight smelling her hair then lifted his head so his lips were next to her ears.

"Always, forever, I remember. They're ours." 

The end.


End file.
